Immortal and Dangerous
by JadeAburame
Summary: A wizard who was taken into the home of vampires makes her mark on the wizaring world by falling in love with the most unlicklist person, what could a witch/vampire do against Voldamort? What could this love mean if the wizard is suppose to die?
1. Prolague

**Immortal and Dangerous**

**Prolague**

** "Moony, you're sister's horrible," Sirius muttered watching Rachael greet a few Slytherines.**

** "She's really nice," Remus objected.**

** "She hangs out with Slytherines." James looked away from the sight of the female Griffindore. "She can't be a true Griffindore."**

** "Please guys," Remus said, "she did grow up with her foster parents and she's my twin. Who knows what she goes through."**

** "Darn, he's right," Sirius muttered, "I live with a bunch of Slytherine's, but there could be something worse out there. She tells us everything, except her home life."**

** "Rach is coming," Peter squealed delightly.**

** The three staired at their friend. It was quite clear that Rachael did not like Peter, for whatever reason they did not know. Peter knew this fact as well, she made sure that they all knew. Just for some reason, Peter liked her and loved having her around.**

** The other three boys looked to the girl heading their way. She looked lost in thought, but had a blissful look on her face, the one she always had after talking to a particular Slytherine. James and Sirius snickered, for they did not know he had been with the group of Slytherines. She had long sandy brown hair that flowed around her shoulders softley. Her dark brown eyes mirrored Remus' perfectly. Her face was always full of life and her rosey cheeks stood out well.**

** "Hey guys," she hugged her twin at the first moment she got.**

** The tension the boys had about the girl lightened at her presence. They didn't feel agitated about her anymore, but their thoughts were the same. Remus stayed posative, though as the siblings broke apart.**

** Rachael shyed away from the other two, "I guess you guys saw me with Severus and the others." A frown appeared on everyone's face.**

** For one, she mentioned his name, calls him by his first name and it's the Slytherine that makes her glow. **

** "Does he know, Owl?" Remus used Rachael's nickname.**

** Rachael looked at Remus, "what are you talking about?"**

** "Snape, does he know you have a crush on him?" Remus asked.**

** "Rachael's face had gone red and James and Sirius' had turned to discusssed. From the two years she had been here, they hadn't talked about this. This was their final year and they still didn't want to talk about it.**

** "I don't like him," at that moment Lily showed up.**

** "Oh you guys must be talking about Severus," Lily giggled, "only he can put that kind of blush on her."**

** "That's not true," but Rachael's face only got redder and the boys couldn't help but laught this time. James wrapped an arm around Lily before they kissed and the topic went else where.**


	2. In the Past

**1: In the past**

** "Don't take too long, Owl," James hushed his voice, "the full moon is tonight. If you get caught after dark, you won't be able to come with us."**

** Sirius snickered, "exspecally if McGonagall is the one to find you."**

** "I've never been caught after dark," I oughtsmart my foaster brothers, teachers are no problem even if they wizard or witch. "You're the ones who always get me caught or all of us get caught."**

** "It's true," Peter nodded, staring at me. Ew. There is something off about him. I've been with him two years and he still creeps me out.**

** "You don't have to come, Owl," Remus looked down.**

** I put my face to his, "wouldn't miss it, brother." A smile creeped slowly on his face.**

** "Come on, Moony," James said, "we don't want to get her in trouble."**

** I giggled and headed back into the library. I was going to get an 'A' on that assigment no matter what. I was a little worried about missing this fullmoon, though. It was the last one before christmass break and I always go home because I miss my foster siblings. **

** I stepped up to the librarian's desk. "Were closing in an hour, Rachael." She informs me. "I know how you can be when you study."**

** I smile at her, "I know, but I need more information for this essay. Where can I find a book for human behavioural studies?"**

** "There's a good book under the 'g's under Greyson's Theory," she gave me a kind smile that I knew was because she liked how much I read and spent time studing.**

** "Thank you," I headed over to the 'g's.**

* * *

** "Thank you for letting me stay a half an hour," I gripped the pass back to my dorms tight.**

** "Your welcome, dear. I hope you got enough information now," Mrs. Andrews locked the door to the library.**

** "Plentey," I nodded, "good night."**

** I took the hall back to my dorm, until I was out of sight from the librarian. I then started back to the clock tower and boy was I shocked to find Severus there. I walked slower and louder, not noticing either as I figited with my robe. He looked at me and I froze. I hope my hair is alright.**

** "Dasha!" Severus ran to me from a higher step. I really hope my hair is fine. "Where are you heading? Your dorm is in the opposite direction."**

** I took a deep breath, calming the tension in my body. "I was hoping to run into you. I saw you come this way."**

** The smirk on his normal brooding features dropped. He looked disapointed for just a second before a mask replaced it. A beautiful mask. I took another deep breath just before he spoke. "You okay? You're beathing weird."**

** "I'm fine," I stated shyly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the moon and cursed internally. If I can't loose Severus, I can't change and go under the tree. I looked at Severus and the butterflies light up in my stomach.**

** Severus took a step forward, "you're sweating, Rachael." His voice was concerned, but then his eyes narrowed. "Where are you're friends?"**

** Why'd it have to be Severus that I ran into? "In my dorm. I had to finish the essay for muggle studies." I shyly handed my note to Severus. "I stay behind in the library all the time."**

** "I know that, Dasha," Severus quickly read over the pass. "You study with me sometimes too and I end up leaving you there as well."**

** I gulped. "True." I stepped foward, taking his hand, keeping my voice steady, "I always wished you'd stay, though."**

** I felt him take my hand back. "Professor Slughorn always lets you come into the Slytherine dungen. You can write the essay there."**

** The butterflies grew, "I'd love that."**

** "There," I rolled up the scroll, "all done."**

** It made me a little uneasy being in Severus' room. There was never anyone else in here because he didn't share a room with anyone. **

** "So you're going then?" Severus seemed to hate it when I had to leave almost as much as I did.**

** I didn't touch my stuff, just looked at him, his body so close made my heart beat faster. "I don't have to," I whispered. He knew very well how sneaky I could be. He knew a bit more about me then Remus did. Remus loved to hear about me, but with the boys around, it wasn't easy to speak a full sentence without being inturrupted. Severus just let me talk, like what I said mattered a lot to him. It wasn't that way at first, though.**

** He didn't want anything to do with me, a Griffindore, sister of Remus Lupin. That just made me want to befriend him even more. After awhile he gave up and people noticed that we got along. Soon after, Lily approached me and we talked a lot. I got to know a lot about Severus and ways to talk to him without annoying him. The fact that I tried so hard not to annoy him, made him open up to me.**

** I said this to him because he only asked about me leaving when he wanted something. So when his hand curled around mine, I knew he wanted me to stay. I suspected he was lonley, or that it was part of the whole fullmoon thing and he needed to learn what he could about my brother and his friends.**

** "I still care about Lily," Severus whispered.**

** "I know, Sev," I ran a finger over his cheek bone before rubbing his back. This how he usually starts out by telling me about something that had him hurting inside.**

** "But you stay with me even though you're brother is Remus Lupin and his friends hate me," I was taken back slightly, his special talks never included me.**

** "You'll probably still hate them years from now," I say lightly.**

** It brought a smile, "you're probably right." He looked at me, his eyes swimming with emotions, to the point where I couldn't read them. "But never you." I didn't say anything, but I knew a blush was coming. "You're kindness is weekness."**

** How in the world did we go from talking about his feelings, to me? "I've told you before, I don't care."**

** "But it's one of things I love about you," my whole body went still. I wouldn't let my eyes look at him. That's when he pushed my hand away and stood. "I tell you that and you don't even look at me. Do you know how hard this is?"**

** "I do," I stood slowly, keeping my voice level. "I know because for the past year I haven't been able to tell you how I feel. I was more afraid you wouldn't like me that way because of my brother and his friends." I finally looked at him. Making sure my eyes showed my feelings.**

** His hands came to my arms and I didn't wince. "Don't you mess with me."**

** "I wouldn't dream of it, Sev," I kept my eyes locked with his. I knew that if I looked away, he would believe that there was a lie in there somewhere. "I like you a lot. I never admitted it to my friends when they made fun of me because that would mean admitting it. Admitting it made it true and making it true would mean telling you."**

** "And now?" His voice was softer.**

** "I can't lie to you," I shook my head. "Remus may be my brother, but I still got a long way to go before the connection goes through for us to be brother and sister and we've had two years. You and me, though. That's something else, where like..."**

** "Insinke with eachother," Severus whispered before his lips met mine. It was automatic to kiss back. His arms wrapped around me and my hands went around his neck. We fit together so confortably.**

* * *

** Sometime that night, after all the kissing, we ended up on the bed with our clothes off. It didn't stop there. When we had finished, we stayed in eachothers arms, but neither of us slept, just admired eachother. I didn't want to leave his warmth, the love, the best moment ever. **

** There wasn't any choice, though, when the knocking happened. We were out of bed after the second knock. Don't ask me how that blissful moment can just snap apart like that. I was clothed by the fifth knock, when Lucius started telling Severus to open the door. Practice getting ready for class when you're late came in handy this time.**

** Severus had all, but his shirt on when Lucius decided to open the door himself. I was rubbing my eyes to try to pretend I was sleep. Severus was standing by the bed, facing the door, not happy look on his face.**

** Lucius looked stunned by the sight in front of him. "Rachael, you're friends are freaking out that they can't find you. In Merlin's name, did you spend all night in here?"**

** "What time is?" It was a good thing my voice sounded grousy.**

** "Five in the morning," Lucius stated.**

* * *

**_What do you think? I know it seems a bit slow or maybe fast, but the point was this moment. I just hope when we get to present day, it will have more action and I won't be cutting the naked scenes._**

**_Please Review._**


End file.
